


Do You Still Want Me?

by b074



Series: Supergirl Oneshots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Alex Danvers, AgentReign, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sanvers - Freeform, reign - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: It's been a year since Sam and Alex started dating and they decide to celebrate their anniversary while Ruby is over at a friend's house. While Sam is out dropping off something for Ruby Alex gets an unexpected visitor.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but the plot is my own.Supergirl AUOne Shot





	Do You Still Want Me?

“Hey, what’s Ruby doing tonight?” Alex asks as they walk down the park.

Today is hers and Sam’s one-year anniversary and quite frankly they haven’t done anything special today.

“Well, she’s at her friend Abby’s house right now,”

“Yeah, I know that. I dropped her off this morning.” Alex smiles as she snakes an arm around Sam’s firm waist.

“Let me finish,” Sam gently bumped Alex’s hip with hers.

“Ruby’s been asking to have a sleepover with her all week so I figured today would be the perfect day to send her away. You know just for a little bit.” Sam smirks as she looks down at her girlfriend.

“So, that means we get the house all to ourselves.” Sam interlocks her fingers with Alex’s hand that’s resting on her side.

“Why don’t we go to my place? Have a little sleepover of your own.” Alex suggests.

“The house is bigger,” Sam defends.

“My bed’s more comfortable,” Alex made the winning statement.

“Very true. So, it’ll be just you, me, and the bed,”

“Don’t forget wine,” Alex added.

“Sounds fantastic.” Sam gives Alex a big smile before she leans down to give Alex a tender kiss.

Alex and Sam eventually make their way towards Alex’s car.

Usually, when it’s just the two of them Alex insists on driving her motorcycle but today they weren’t in the mood to deal with helmet hair and decided to drive the car.

Alex, being the gentleman she is, opens the door for Sam and walks over to the driver’s side.

“I should probably call Abby’s mom. The last thing we want is Ruby coming home at an unexpected time at the wrong time.” Alex bursts out laughing at just the thought of it.

“Yeah, that’s probably the best idea.” Alex turns on the engine and turns her focus to the road.

Sam pulls out her phone and dials Abby’s home number.

“Hey Abby, this is Sam, Ruby’s mom. Oh no, I just wanted to talk to your mom real quick. Thank you.” Sam waited as she heard Abby call for her mother on the other end.

Alex’s attention that was once on the road was now quickly turned back to Sam. Sam’s leg to be specific.

Alex always had a habit of keeping her hands close to Sam when she drove but today, in particular, she was getting a bit handsy.

“Babe, I’m on the phone.” Sam gently groaned.

“Am I distracting you?” Alex asks with a smirk.

“Ba— Hi Mrs. Watson!” Sam tried so hard to put her focus back towards the call.

“Thank you, yes, I’m doing well. Yes, so is Alex.” Alex smiles at the mention of her name.

“I was just calling to ask if it was okay for Ruby to sleep over tonight. I realize this is kind of last minute and she doesn’t have anything with her but she’s been asking all week and conveniently something came up today so I thought I’d ask.” At this point, Alex’s hand is dangerously close to where it shouldn’t be right now.

Still, on the phone, Sam shoots Alex a glare and continues to talk.

“Yes, I can come to drop off Ruby’s things for her. Thank you so much. See you in a bit.” Sam finally hangs up the phone and turns to look at Alex.

“Seriously? Of all the times, right now?” Sam scolds Alex but chooses to leave Alex’s teasing hand be.

“What can I say, I’m an impulsive person.” Alex just shrugs and continues to trail her fingers up and down Sam’s thigh.

Sadly, enough all of it comes to an end when they pull up to Alex’s studio apartment.

“You have some of Ruby’s clothes in your apartment, right?” Sam asks as walk into the elevator hand in hand.

“Yeah, a whole drawer full actually. She can borrow my sleeping bag.” Alex says.

Just as the elevator closes Sam pushes Alex up against the wall and gently kisses her.

Just as Alex did in the car Sam trails her fingers up and down Alex’s leg and gently grazes the skin under her shirt.

“Sam,” Alex breaths out.

Just as the elevator comes to a stop Sam pulls away and walks out with a grin.

“Sam,” Alex groans this time.

“That’s not fair.” Alex quickly follows after her.

“Hey, what can I say, I’m an impulsive person,” Sam smirks as she pulls out her set of keys to Alex’s apartment.

“Ugh, why do I have to be so madly in love with you.” Alex jokes as she walks through the door that Sam’s holding open for her.

“If I was you I’d be in love with me as well but I got luckier since I get to be in love with you instead.” Sam pulls Alex in for a quick kiss before she heads over to the dresser drawer.

“Second to bottom one.” Alex points to the dresser.

“Thanks.”

Sam grabs a duffle bag from the closet and starts collecting Ruby’s things.

Meanwhile, Alex goes into her bathroom and walks out with a military grade sleeping bag.

“Um, babe? Why do you have a military grade sleeping bag in your bathroom?” Sam asks a bit confused.

“Oh, I have a panic room in there where I keep my emergency supplies,” Alex replied casually.

“You have a panic room in your bathroom?” Sam asks now surprised.

“I never told you? Babe, I’m a field agent part of a secret federal organization. Of course, I have a panic room and the bathroom is the smartest place to put it duh.” Alex said as she jutted out her chin.

“A year later and I’m still learning new things about you.” A childish grin grew on Sam’s face as she pulled Alex in by her leather jacket.

“Not only am I impulsive, but I’m also mysterious as well. Makes me the perfect girlfriend.”

Before Sam can land a kiss on her lips Alex slips out with a laugh.

“Oh? So, is this how it’s going to be all night then? Teasing but no final destination? Well, we’ll see who puts out first then.” Sam challenges.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be Ms. Arias?” Alex taps her watch completely ignoring the previous comment.

Sam just lets out a small laugh and grabs the final things.

“You coming with?” Sam waits at the door for a response.

“No, it’s okay I’ll make dinner since we haven’t eaten anything yet.” Alex offers as she hands Sam her car keys.

“Oof looks like we’re going to starve tonight.” Sam teases.

“Oh, shut up and get your perfect ass out of here.” Alex shoos Sam out the door and closes it behind her.

Sam gets into the car and drives off into the night.

It wasn’t that late yet but the sun was already setting. Sam can’t help but grin as she thinks about this past year and all the things she’s got to be thankful for. Alex was everything she could ask for and more. Sam knew how hard it was for Alex to get over Maggie and she never intended on replacing her but she wanted to make Alex happy again and she seemed to be.

Sam pulls into Abby’s driveway and grabs Ruby’s things out of the trunk.

Before she even reaches the house, the front door flies open.

“Hi, mom!” Ruby greets Sam with a big hug.

“Hey babe, here are your things and a military grade sleeping bag courtesy of Alex of course.” Sam chuckles at the last part.

“Thanks! Is Alex with you?” Ruby looks over her mom’s shoulder to peer into the tinted car windows.

“No, she wanted to make dinner for the two of us.” Sam winces.

“Ahh, looks like you’re gonna have to order takeout on the way home.” Ruby half-jokes.

“Oh yeah, no doubt,” Sam responds.

“Well, tell Alex that I said thank you and not to exhaust you out too much because we still have our Arias Mega Day tomorrow.” Ruby teases her mother taking her by surprise.

“Ruby! Go inside.” Sam gently shoves her well too aware daughter.

“I love you, mom.” Ruby gives Sam a big same.

“I love you too Ruby.” Sam rolls her eyes at Ruby.

“Stay safe and if you need anything just give me or Alex a call.” Sam kisses Ruby on the head.

“Hopefully you’ll actually answer.” Ruby makes one last joke and runs away.

“Ruby!” Sam embarrassingly calls out after her laughing daughter.

“Is everything alright?” A worried Mrs. Watson comes to the door.

“No, yeah everything’s fine. Teenagers, you know?” Sam lets out a light laugh.

“I feel you, got one myself.” Mrs. Watson nods her head towards the girls.

“Not to be intrusive but can I ask what came up today? Is everything okay?” Mrs. Watson asks with concern.

“Oh, everything’s fine. It’s just today is Alex and I’s anniversary and we didn’t do much of anything all day and kind of wanted to have the night to ourselves if that’s okay.” Sam started to feel bad about dumping her kid on somebody else just to stay home with Alex.

“No, I totally understand. Every couple needs some time for themselves.” Mrs. Watson gives her a smile.

“Tell Alex I said hi. She’s very lucky to have you.”

“Will do and I think I’m the lucky one.” A smile grows on Sam’s face.

“Well, I better get going before Alex burns down her kitchen.” Sam jokes leaving Mrs. Watson with a concerned look once again.

“Sorry, an inside joke.” Mrs. Watson just slowly nods and says goodnight.

Right after Sam left

Alex realized how bad of an idea it was to make dinner after Sam had left. However, being who she is she couldn’t not make dinner. Too much pride to prove Sam right so she decided to make pasta since she couldn’t mess that up.

Alex walks into the kitchen to gather up the ingredients only to realize that she owns absolutely nothing she could cook with. So, she grabs her keys to her bike and goes grocery shopping at the nearby mart.

Knowing that she’ll probably never cook again after today Alex is back home within 20 minutes with everything she needs.

Just as she’s about to start cooking she hears a knock on the door. Being the well-trained agent, she is and not expecting any company for the night well, that is other than Sam, Alex grabs her handgun out of the top drawer and walks over to the door.

She looks through the peephole to find someone definitely unexpected but not a danger at all.

Alex puts down her gun and opens the door.

“Alex,”

“Maggie, hi. What are you doing here?” Alex doesn’t know how to react.

“I’m sorry for coming over like this. I should probably go.” Maggie turns to leave.

“No, stay. It’s just you didn’t call or anything. I didn’t know you were coming over.” Alex tries to get Maggie to stay.

Maggie turns back around to face Alex.

“No, you’re right I should’ve called but honestly I didn’t even know myself that I was going to come over tonight until I got in the car and started driving.” Maggie apologizes.

“It’s okay. Do you want to come in?” Alex offers.

“Sure.” Maggie accepts the offer and walks in.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Alex asks as she walks over to the kitchen.

“Oh no, it’s okay.” Maggie politely declines as she sits down on the couch.

Alex walks back over and sits on the other end of the couch.

“Is everything okay?” Worry seeps into Alex’s voice.

Maggie turns to face Alex.

“No, it’s not.” Alex frowns at the response.

“I miss you Alex. I’ve missed you since the day I walked out of that door.” Maggie points to the door.

“Maggie,” Alex tries to interject.

“Wait, let me finish please,” Maggie begs.

Alex just nods in response.

“I know why things didn’t work out. I know it was because I didn’t want kids and you couldn’t live with yourself if you never became a mother but I was an idiot to let you go. I know it’s been over a year but I’m here now. I love you Alex and if having kids means having you then I’ll do that. I realized that my life is nothing without you in it and I’ve hated myself for letting go of the one good thing in my life.”

“Maggie, I missed you too but,” Just then the door opens.

“Hey babe, I picked up— Maggie, hi. I didn’t know you were coming over.” Sam puts down all the take-out food and walks over to the two women.

Maggie quickly looks back and forth between Alex and Sam and abruptly gets up.

“Um, I was just heading out actually,” Maggie says with hurt in her voice.

Maggie quickly leaves and Alex follows after her.

“Maggie!” Alex calls after her down the hall.

“I’m sorry, this was stupid. I shouldn’t have come here like this.” Maggie turns around and apologizes.

“Maggie, I was trying to tell you but you kind of went on about you know.” Alex looks at her apologetically.

“How long did you wait until you guys started—”

“It wasn’t like that Maggie. I was devastated after we broke up. I was a mess and Sam was there for me. Neither of us expected this and she wasn’t the reason we broke up.” Alex explains herself.

“How long have you been together?” Maggie slowly looks down at the ground.

“Today is our one-year anniversary.” Alex quietly confesses.

“Oh. Um, well I’m sorry for ruining it like this and I hope you guys are happy.” Maggie quickly turns around and starts walking again.

“Maggie,” Alex calls out one more time.

Maggie stops in her tracks but doesn’t turn around.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way but there’s someone out there for you as well. It just wasn’t me.”

Maggie then disappears around the hallway corner.

Alex slowly makes her way back inside her apartment.

“So, what was that all about?” Sam’s voice was a mix of concern and confusion.

Sam is on the other side of the kitchen island setting up the food as Alex takes a seat on a stool.

“When Maggie and I broke up,” Alex starts to explain.

Sam walks over to the other side and sits down next to Alex.

“It was because I wanted to have kids. I wanted all the experiences my mom had with Kara and me. I wanted to be able to tell my daughter that the world was a better place because she was in it and well Maggie didn’t want that.” Alex is now facing Sam.

“I didn’t know that babe, I’m sorry.” Sam rubs Alex’s knee.

“Why was she here tonight?” Sam asks the previous question again.

“She came to tell me that she misses me and wants me back. That she’s changed her mind and wants kids now.” Sam pulls her resting hand away.

“And?” Sam asks hesitantly.

“And then you walked in. She didn’t know we were together. I never had a reason to tell her. And clearly, she was surprised and hurt which is why I ran after her.” Alex continued to explain.

“She took it all wrong. I mean I don’t blame her. It’s not like she didn’t know you and I met you before we broke up. I’d be hurt too if my ex was with one of her friends after we broke up.” Alex defended Maggie.

“But you didn’t break up with her because of me,” Sam confirms.

“No, of course not. I explained to her that it’s not what it looked like and that we never expected for this to happen.” Alex waves a finger between the two of them.

Sam is still trying to wrap her mind around this. She wasn’t much of a jealous type but it is a bit unsettling when your girlfriend’s ex comes over out of the blue to win her back.

“If we weren’t together would you take her back?” Sam asks.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I loved Maggie. I thought she was my soulmate and the only thing that was in our way was that fact that I wanted kids and she didn’t.” Sam saddens at the response.

“But I’m with you now. I don’t want to think about the ‘what ifs’ because I have you now and I’m in love with you.” Alex reassures Sam.

“After my break up with Maggie, I thought I’d never find someone else for me. It took me forever to find Maggie and I still wanted kids and then you came along.” Alex stands up in front of Sam.

“Well, you were already there but you know what I mean. You were there for me when I needed you most and you gave me the space I needed. So, thank you for everything. I’m always going to be in awe of the fact that I get to have you and Ruby in my life.” Alex wraps her arms around Sam’s neck.

“Alex, you were there for me long before I was there for you. You took Ruby in, you watched over her and protected her as if she was your own kid. That’s why I fell in love with you. I love you Alex Danvers with all my heart. I’ll be honest, I was a bit jealous seeing Maggie, knowing the history you two have but to use your words I have you. And within the power I have, I will do everything to keep you.” Sam’s arms wrap around Alex’s waist as she pulls her in for a kiss.

The gentle kiss turns haste. The hands that were once wrapped around Sam’s neck are now tangled in Sam’s hair as Sam slowly stands up from her seat. The two slowly start moving towards the couch with Alex taking the lead.

Alex’s hands work their way towards the buttons on Sam shirt. No longer being able to hold back anymore Alex roughly unbuttons each button and lays Sam down on the couch.

As great as everything was going they are interrupting by a growl coming from Alex’s stomach.

They both pull back and stare at each other with stone cold faces before they break out into laughter.

“Clearly someone is craving for something other than me.” Sam jokes.

“Babe, I love you I promise I do but I’m starving.” Alex buries her face in Sam’s neck as she lets out a small laugh.

“It’s okay, I’ll just take that as your surrender for putting out first then,” Sam smirks.

“I did not! If anything, I was just getting started.” Alex defends herself.

“Sure.” Sam rolls her eyes.

“Well, we better eat then cause we both know what happens when you’re hungry.” Sam continues to tease Alex.

“Yeah yeah, tease all you want but you secretly think my hunger haze is hot.” Now it’s Alex’s turn to smirk.

Alex leans down to plant one more kiss on Sam’s lips before she gets up. She reaches out her hand which Sam takes.

They both walk over to the kitchen island that now holds cold take-out food.

“You’re not going to button your shirt?” Alex asks as she walks over to the microwave to heat up the food.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. And I’d like to see how long you’ll last before you jump me again.” Sam says nonchalantly.


End file.
